Sacrificed for you
by Gameblaster12
Summary: Raven feels alone but even more now after a new villian puts words into her mind. How far will Beast Boy go to make her feel like she isn't alone?


Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sun is just rising, shinning light into an in particular dark room. Usually this would have fully woken up the woman trying to sleep in the room. Not today though, the night had been long and she couldn't bring her self to get up. 'Why can't the sun just leave me alone today?' Raven said to her self as stirred in her bed trying to avoid the sun. She finally got into just the right position when a knock was heard. She growled and decided not to answer it. Knowing that if it isn't Beast Boy, they will leave her alone which is what happened. So she continued to try and sleep, unfortunately, all she could think of is last night with the new villain.

**Flashback**

_The titans had been enjoying their time at the tower. There hadn't been any problems with any villains for months since the Brotherhood was defeated. It was about ten at night and everyone was just heading to bed when the alarm went off. Everyone groaned at hearing this but they weren't too bummed about it. They rushed off into the garage and got into the T-car. They drove for what seemed like forever before they found the guy causing all the trouble. Robin got out of the car and asked what his name was but he never answered and just started attacking giving everyone permission to attack. Raven and Starfire went airborne and the others stayed grounded. Raven had shot at him and he vanished and reappeared behind Robin and knocked him out then caused multiple fires and other things and ran. Raven saw him running and started chasing him down with Starfire behind her. Starfire had seen Raven chasing the guy and so she followed Raven in order to help. They had reached alley about a mile away. Raven and Starfire quickly fired everything they had at this new enemy but he just vanished again and again. He finally got behind Starfire and knocked her out then he just stood there staring at Raven. The next thing Raven knew her thoughts had been invaded. The person wasn't speaking English but in a language that she knew from studying. Though she didn't know what he was saying she still knew what he was saying. In this language, a person doesn't need to understand what the person is saying to understand what the person is saying. That is why it is so confusing and hard to explain to people. It also requires a lot of concentration for the person to use it. Raven was being tortured by it and fell to her knees holding her ears trying not to listen. The person said all he wanted to say when he was knocked unconscious. The cops came and picked up the new villain and the titans went home. They had arrived home about three in the morning and Raven was mentally exhausted."_

**End Flashback**

Raven just couldn't get the guy out of his head and she still couldn't forget everything he had said to her. 'He is wrong about everything, he has to be right? He is the villain and they always lie about things.' The more she thought this the more unsure she is about him being wrong. Three minutes later of not getting anywhere, Raven walked outside and into the common room. She went to the table in the kitchen and sat down next to Beast Boy. She didn't notice that Beast Boy had just offered some tofu and she also didn't notice herself take it willingly. She slowly bit into it, chewed and then swallowed. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy but she didn't notice. Raven is to busy in her thoughts to notice anything. "Raven, are you ok, you just some of my tofu I offered."

Raven shook her self out of her thoughts. "Yeah Beast Boy, I'm fine." Then she got up to leave and had just reached the door when she turned around. "By the way, tofu isn't that bad." Raven said in her monotone voice and then walked out of the room. She got to the hallway and wondered why she was leaving and then turned to go back into the common room. When she entered the room everyone looked at her oddly. She saw this and just shrugged and went to sit on the couch.

At the table Beast Boy heard her start to mumble about something. 'I am no different then a demon, I cause pain to everyone I know. I am alone on earth and there is nothing I can do. I am just some freak that can't feel emotion. Everyone is scared of me and there isn't even a demon to be here with me that won't try and kill everything. I am useless in this world, the guy was right.' Beast Boy couldn't stand it anymore and wanted to help her in some way. Then he knew exactly what to do but he couldn't do it with Raven around, she would kill him for doing it. Then he got his lucky break. "Then I guess we are going to the park today." Beast Boy hadn't even really noticed Robin discussing it. Then Raven said she didn't want to go and she wanted to be left alone.

"I am staying to; I don't really feel like going today." Raven then turned to Beast Boy and scowled at him and then said that she would go to. Once they left the building, Beast Boy smirked knowing that staying here to would make Raven want to leave as much as he hates the thought of her not liking him enough. This is the one time that he is glade about that though. Beast Boy went to Ravens room and started looking through many of the books she has in her room. Beast Boy had started getting frustrated after searching for an hour but then he finally found the spell that would help. Beast Boy looked through the ingredients and was glade to know that there isn't as much to this spell as a person would think. "I need one black rose." Beast Boy looked around the room and found that Raven has a lot of black roses. "Good, now I need five dark candles. Raven has everything doesn't she?" Then he grabbed five dark candles after a few minutes of searching. "I have to put the candles in a star formation; easy enough. Now I have to draw blood and put it on the Rose and then place the rose in the middle of the candles." Then Beast Boy grabbed a knife from the kitchen and cut his hand. He smeared the blood all over the black rose but careful not to damage the rose. Beast Boy flinched a little but was ok with it. He placed the rose in the center of the candles and then said the spell.

The titans had just walked into the tower a little after Beast Boy finished the ritual which they don't know about and could see him on the couch playing video games. Then Beast Boy got up off the couch and said hi to everyone. He looked different to everyone but they didn't worry to much. Raven was the only one that caught on to what had happened to him. "Beast Boy!" Raven yelled not knowing what else to say. "I can't believe you made yourself have demon, you stupid idiot. Not to mention that you had no right to go into my room." Everyone just stared and Robin was about to speak when Beast Boy beat him to it.

"I know Raven, but you seem to be feeling depressed being the only demon here, so I wanted to help out and so I did this just for you."

"Don't do me any favors Beast Boy, now come on, we still have time to change you back." Raven grabbed his arm but Beast Boy pulled back. "Beast Boy, stop being like this and come on. You can't stay like this."

"Want if I want to Raven, what if I don't want to go back to the way I was?" Beast Boy said backing away from Raven so she wouldn't try to change him back by dragging him to her room. "I did this for you Raven."

"Well don't Beast Boy. You need to stop everything you do. Quit with the jokes and everything else Beast Boy. You're not funny and you're not helpful either. That is besides the point anyway. Now come on Beast Boy."

"You know what Raven; I am just going to say it now. I love you Raven. All I have ever tried to do is make you happy. I hate it when you're depressed and so I tell my stupid jokes. You know what; I got that dumb chicken at the carnival just to make you feel wanted by someone. Everything I do to try and make you smile, I do for you. This was the last thing I could do to make you not feel so alone in this world but do I ever get a thank you for even trying; no I don't. I don't care that I don't get a thank you though, because I try to make you happy but I guess there is nothing I can do. If you don't appreciate anything I do to try and help you, then you can be miserable for all I care because I am finished trying to help." Then Beast Boy stormed out of the building and things all over the place blew up.

Raven was shocked at what she had just heard as was everyone. Then Robin walked over to Raven to talk to her. "You know Raven; you don't seem to appreciate anything he does. What he just did had to have been hard to do. He gave half of his life for you Raven, and you yell at him. I have to say Raven; that is beyond cruel, even for you. I suggest you go apologize to him Raven, you really hurt him." After that was said, the other titans left the room leaving Raven to think.

After some time thinking, Raven stood up and walked out of the common room. She headed straight to her room and when she got there, she found her room clean and a piece of paper on her bed. Raven walked over to her bed and took the paper and read what is on it.

_Dear Raven,_

_I am sorry that the villain did what ever it was he did to you and you seem to be a little distressed by it. So I have decided to help you feel wanted and I made myself half demon. I also did that to help you feel not so alone. It hurts me to see you that way and so I am trying to help. _

_Love,_

_Beast Boy_

Raven set the note down and started crying to herself. She never knew how much he really cared for her and now he sacrificed so much for her. "I need to go apologize now." Raven got up and left her room. She headed straight for Beast Boy's room. When she arrived, she knocked on the door. "Beast Boy, I came to say sorry for earlier. I know you probably don't want anything to do with me now and I am sorry that I ruined that." Raven was about to walk away when she was dragged into his room. Before she knew it, she was being hugged. "I am so sorry Beast Boy; I never knew that you loved me so much. I always thought you just wanted to annoy me."

"Thank you Raven. Can we still be friends then?" Beast Boy had just hopped for a yes but instead he was getting kissed. After he looked up at Raven and smiled. "So is that a thank you kiss or an 'I want to be your girlfriend' kiss?"

"The second one Beast Boy; and thank you for everything Beast Boy." Then the two walked out of his room and into the common room. When they arrived, the other titans were staring at them. The two didn't know why they were being stared at but when they looked down they saw that their arms were linked together.

"It's about time you two, now my question is what do we do with two half demons?" Everyone laughed and looked back at the new couple.

**The End**

**So this is my first one-shot story. Please review and thank you for the ones that I will have.**


End file.
